Drops And The Ocean
by tielan
Summary: Carson knows exactly why Elizabeth frets when this team are gone it's the same reason he shuffles the rosters so he's on duty when they're due back.


**Drops And The Ocean**

_"Beauty is being in harmony with what you are."_  
- Peter Nivio Zarlenga -

The steady hum of the Daedelus air system is a comforting background noise as Carson examines Ronon's wound for infection. It speaks of recycled air, and human power and ingenuity, of proper medical facilities and sterilised equipment.

Given Ronon's recent history with the Wraith, Carson considers 'proper medical facilities' very important. While the tracking device is the most obvious thing they did to Ronon, he's not willing to trust that it's the only thing they did. Hence, this check-up that's also an opportunity for Carson to run a couple of tests on the Satedan and examine the young man's health.

"Well, it all seems okay so far," he says, having drawn blood and received a urine sample before finishing up with the wound in Ronon's back. "There's no infection from my impromptu surgery, but we'll keep an eye on it, just to be sure."

"Thanks, doc." The words are few, but no less sincere than the ones the young man uttered on the 'jumper after his rescue.

"You're welcome," Carson tells him, pleased by the gratitude as he puts the samples safely aside. They'll be tested once they get back to Atlantis. "Frankly, I'm just glad you didn't try some impromptu surgery of your own this time. Those scars of yours gave me a heart-attack the first time I saw them."

Ronon swings his legs off the gurney and grins as he stands, reaching for his vest. "Had to try."

"Yes, well, in future, stick to sticking the knives in the Wraith and let _me_ do the necessary knife-sticking in you."

"Deal." The grin beneath the beard is slightly piratical. Between the Satedan's rather impressive physique and the man's edgy, restless air, Carson can understand why Ronon is spoken of in admiring murmurs by the female medical staff.

If he were younger, he might even be a bit jealous of Laura's admiration. But he's not in competition with Ronon - open or otherwise.

"All right," Carson says, tolerant and amused, "get your clothes on and go find Rodney for me. He's due to have his injury checked, too."

On cue, Rodney walks in. "That won't be necessary," he announces. "I'm here!"

Carson resists the urge to roll his eyes at his friend's ebullience. Rodney's been in a jubilant mood since the rescue, even though he didn't really do much other than pilot the 'jumper down to the surface and argue with Carson over who'd get to go shoot the Wraith.

A personality like Rodney's doesn't need much to keep him going.

"Just get up on the gurney, Rodney."

Rodney does so, eyeing Ronon. "So, how's the back?"

"Doc says it's fine."

"Oh, well, at least I'm not the only one who'll be sleeping on his stomach for a while," Rodney says, unbuckling his fatigues and lying down on the gurney so Carson can inspect the wound.

"Don't you always sleep on your stomach anyway?" Ronon asks.

"Well, yes," Rodney pauses in that momentary way he does when he's changing course mid-stream. "But I like to roll over sometimes."

"I know."

Carson looks up at that, but Ronon's response of, "Night watch offworld," answers his question. "McKay snores."

"They kick me," Rodney says sulkily as Carson begins checking the wound and the flesh around it, looking for any signs of infection.

"If your snoring kept me awake all night, I'd kick you too," says Carson without sympathy.

Ronon snorts. "Doesn't stop him. Never for more than a few minutes."

"Look, I considered having an operation on my sinuses to reduce them back on Earth, but then the Antarctic project came up and there wasn't any time to book in, and it seems pointless to have an operation now. Are you finished poking at my butt yet?"

In spite of the tirade, Ronon's grinning, and Carson smiles slightly as he changes the dressing. "It looks fine, although I'll want to check the stitches I put in when we get back to Atlantis."

"Great, so I get to spend more time on my stomach."

"You'll barely remember it, Rodney. You hardly remember the last time. Major Hanlon wasn't very impressed."

There's the sound of someone coming down the corridor, and Carson finishes the dressing change and lets Rodney up.

"Yes, but when's Hanlon ever impressed?" Rodney demands as Sheppard and Teyla enter the room. "Hey!" He protests, hurriedly hitching up his trousers. "Some of us are still getting dressed here!"

"You look dressed," Sheppard remarks.

"Then it's all an illusion," he retorts. "I'm actually naked."

"Perhaps you should be naked more often, then," Teyla says lightly, demure as a Catholic schoolgirl.

Carson grins, although in his time he's met a few Catholic schoolgirls who were anything but demure. Ronon chuckles and Rodney flusters. Sheppard gives Teyla the look of a man who already has one smart mouth on the team as well as his own and doesn't want or need a second one.

Teyla's smile is innocent, but mischief lurks beneath - the way so many things do with Teyla.

"So, if the doc's all done with you guys... Anyone for dinner?"

As the quartet (well, really, the trio, since Teyla lets her team-mates do the arguing) discuss the pros and cons of dinner as compared to Rodney going off and pestering some of the Daedelus technicians, Carson keeps his amusement - and his envy - to himself.

They're comfortable with each other, in harmony, even though their personalities are so different. And there's something about them...

Carson spends more time patching up this team than any other. Other outgoing gate teams get their fair share of trouble, but this quartet are special. And he knows exactly why Elizabeth frets when they're gone - it's the same reason he shuffles the rosters so he's on duty when they're due back.

"Dr. Beckett?" Teyla's team-mates have begun to move off to get the proffered dinner, although Sheppard pauses, waiting on Teyla as she looks to Carson. "Will you join us?"

He wants to. But there are things to be done and they'll want their time back together as a team. "Maybe later, my dear."

She nods, accepting his answer, and turns away. Regret is brief and swiftly crowded out. He appreciates the invite, but he can't accept it. Carson's seen the way Sheppard has been trying to get his team together for the last couple of hours. He's not going to interrupt that.

"Offer's open for later, doc," Sheppard says from the door. "We can get a table for six. Come by when you finish up here."

The invitation is easy, without any artificiality on the Colonel's part. That's the only reason that, after a moment, Carson nods. "Thank you, Colonel. Maybe later."

The team leave, their voices echoing cheerfully down the corridor.

Carson allows himself another smile.

- **fin** -


End file.
